Dean Winchester and the Fight for Love
by Saiyangirl692
Summary: Dean thought his school life was going well up until fifth year. He had two best friends, a hot seventh year girlfriend and a kick ass broom. But then Sammy had to get sorted into Slytherin and get friendly with the wrong people, and well... A brother's gotta do what a brother's gotta do. [on hiatus whilst writing Revenge of the Anti-Christ]
1. Notes

The story is set almost a hundred years after the end of Deathly Hallows, so Harry Potter is now a legend almost as renowned as Merlin.

After the second wizarding war, Hogwart's introduced programmes to encourage House Unity and now almost every student doesn't care about the house they are sorted in. Only traditional Purebloods really care.

The ages have obviously been changed to fit the story, but I have also made some changes to things like age gaps and order of birth to suit the story. I'll list the houses, years and blood types of all the main characters below.

I hope you enjoy the story!

Characters: (you can skip this section if you want to be surprised)

Dean Winchester (Pureblood, Gryffindor, Fifth Year)

Sam Winchester (Pureblood, Slytherin, First Year)

Charlie Bradbury (muggleborn, Ravenclaw, First Year)

Jessica Moore (muggleborn, Hufflepuff, First Year)

Jo Harvelle (halfblood, Gryffindor, First Year)

Adam Milligan (halfblood, Hufflepuff, First Year)

Kevin Tran (muggleborn, Ravenclaw, First Year)

Ruby (halfblood, Slytherin, Third Year)

Anna Milton (halfblood, Gryffindor, Third Year)

Meg Masters (Pureblood, Slytherin, Third Year)

Castiel Novak (Pureblood, Gryffindor, Fifth Year)

Fergus Crowley (halfblood, Slytherin, Fifth Year)

Balthazar Milton (halfblood, Slytherin, Fifth Year)

Garth Fitzgerald (muggleborn, Hufflepuff, Fifth Year)

Benny Laffitte (halfblood, Gryffindor, Fifth Year)

Gabriel Novak (pureblood, Gryffindor, Sixth Year)

Raphael Novak (pureblood, Slytherin, Sixth Year)

Michael Novak (pureblood, Gryffindor, Seventh Year)

Alastair (Pureblood, Slytherin, Seventh Year)

Lisa Braeden (muggleborn, Gryffindor, Seventh Year)

Lucifer Novak (Pureblood, Slytherin, Seventh Year)

Some other major characters of Supernatural will be included in different ways in the story, so don't worry if you don't see your favourite in the list.

I tried to make little people Pureblood because canonically in Harry Potter it was dying out, but I also tried to make decisions based on Supernatural. So, two Hunter/supernatural parents means Pureblood, one means halfblood and no experience before meeting Sam and Dean means muggleborn, if that makes sense.

Anyway, on with the show!


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Sorting

For as far back as they could trace the family tree, which was centuries, all members of the Winchester family had been sorted into the house of Gryffindor. That was why Dean was absolutely horrified when his little brother hopped off the stool and moved towards his place at the Slytherin table. He watched wide-eyed as Sam accepted the handshake offered to him by Lucifer, Slytherin's Head Boy, then took the offered seat between Ruby and Meg. Even when the food appeared, and his favourite dishes of chicken and burgers began beckoning to him, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Benny and Cas chatted to each other quietly, leaving Dean to wrap his head around the fact that his little brother wouldn't be with him as much as he'd hoped for the year, but when the golden plates emptied and were replaced with dessert, Cas put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Dean would never forgive them if they let him miss pie.

"He'll be okay." he said gently. "He only has to stay with the house at nights, and Balthazar and Raphael are over there. They won't let anything happen to him."

Slowly, green eyes swivelled back towards the table.

"I suppose you're right." he muttered, then dished himself a slice of pumpkin pie, a slice of apple and a slice of blueberry to drown his sorrows.

"He's right, brother." Benny agreed when Dean doesn't offer as much as a smile. "He's still a Winchester, he'll survive."

A tight smile is all he gets before Dean tears into the pie as though he'd never see anything like it again. Benny chuckled and Cas gave a light smile and they both slowly began to eat too.

The plates clear again before Dean can eat the last bite of blueberry pie and he let's out a high pitched whine. He thought it sounded rather manly, though Benny insisted it didn't sound human. Their friendly argument was cut short when the Headmaster, Professor Lupin, stood to give his welcoming speech.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts and to our old students welcome back. Let's have another year of fun and learning." he waited for a few moments to ensure he had captured everyone's attention, then continued. "While many of you will have your house pride and you are all encouraged to earn points for your house, we at Hogwarts value relationships between all students without any divisions. You are encouraged to spend free time mixing with other houses."

He paused again, and Dean thought he saw worry in blue eyes, then he continued once more.

"On a more serious note, we must remind all students that any and all dark magic is forbidden." Lupin glanced towards the Slytherin house. "which is why it is forbidden to bring materials related to the dark arts within school grounds. I hope this rule is not broken again."

Then quickly, Lupin grinned as his hair flickered blue, then green, then yellow, then red in a nod to the houses in turn, then back to its usual brown.

"But I assure you, this is a fun place if you are willing to follow the rules, and I'm sure your professor's will teach you all about our place in this world in the best possible way. With that students, I bid you goodnight."

There was a symphony of chatter and scraping of chairs as the students rose to follow their instruction.

"Remind me why you're not in Ravenclaw." Dean joked as he leaned back in the plush chair beside the fire.

It was the first night and already Castiel was studying. He sat on the floor beside the fire, his large transfiguration volume open on his lap.

"We've got O. this year." Castiel reminded him with seriousness in his electric blue eyes. "Transfiguration is my worst subject, it's never too early to start."

"I think I'll be fine." Dean snorted, closing his eyes.

He was tired, but it was too early to go to bed and he didn't think he'd sleep anyway. He reckoned he'd be too busy thinking about Sam, fearing that the snakes over in Slytherin were harming him. He was all for house unity, but he didn't fancy being friends with someone who would stab him in the back for their own personal gain. But if that were the case, why was Sam sorted into that house? The sorting hat must have made a mistake or-

His thoughts were cut off as Benny sharply elbowed him in the ribs. His eyes shot open and he sat up, massaging where he had been hit. He fixed his friend with a glare.

"Lisa Braeden." he mouthed.

Dean turned around and sure enough, Hogwart's most beautiful lady was walking towards him and his little group of friends.

"Hi Dean." she said with a radiant grin. "Novak. Lafitte."

"H-hey Lisa." he smiled back, fearing that he had something stuck in his teeth.

"Hogsmeade weekend isn't far off."

"Actually, it is-" Cas began, but Dean stomped on his foot to shut him up before he could continue. Cas glared up at him but thankfully didn't say another word.

"Yeah I know." Dean nodded. "Who are you going with?"

"Hopefully with you." she said boldly.

Dean's smile widened.

"I'd love to."

"Great." Lisa said, leaning forward to press a kiss onto his cheek. "I can't wait."

Then she was leaving, sashaying as she walked back towards her friends.

"Okay, what just happened?" Benny asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm a fuckin' chick-magnet." Dean grinned, leaning back in the armchair once more.

His friends didn't need to know that he had spent a greater part of his summer owling her after his hurried and frankly embarrassing confession at King's Cross Station.

He had a feeling that this was going to be a very good year. He just wished Sam wore red rather than green.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Friendship

Dean was glad to say the least when Sam came and took the seat beside him at breakfast the next day. Logically he knew that's exactly what would happen, but last night he had worried that Sam would no longer want the name Winchester now that he was different from them.

"Ya like being in your house?" Benny asked, knowing that Dean was deliberately ignoring the green and silver tie around his brothers neck.

"Yeah, a few of them are nice." Sam shrugged. "I'd rather be in Gryffindor though. Some of the older Slytherins are scary."

"What's your first class?" Dean asked too quickly, obviously trying to change the subject.

All three of his companions shot him dark looks, but they still went along with it.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Sam replied. "With the Ravenclaws."

"That's good. Uncle Bobby'll be teaching you." Dean said, taking another bite out of his bacon.

"Try and make friends with a few Ravenclaws too." Cas smiled. "It's good to have allies in all houses."

"I was gonna." Sam grinned, then they fell into silence as they dug into their meal.

It wasn't until they were leaving the Great Hall to head towards their first classes, that the sorting was brought up again. Dean was halfway out the door before his sleeve was grabbed.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, and followed his brother into an abandoned corner of the hall.

"I know you ain't happy with me being in Slytherin." Sam said.

"I'm not mad at you." Dean sighed. "I just.. I'm worried that you won't belong."

"So was I." Sam admitted. "I begged the hat to put me into gryffindor, just like you did, but it didn't listen. It said that it was my destiny, and that it was about time a Winchester broke tradition."

"Everything is breaking tradition." Dean muttered. "And what do you mean, _just like you did_?"

"The sorting hat told me, Dean." Sam offered a small smile. "It looked into your mind and all it could hear was gryffindor, gryffindor, gryffindor so that's where you went."

"Where was it going to send me?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It didn't say, but my guess would be Hufflepuff."

" _Hufflepuff?_ " Dean asked incredulously.

"You are unbelievably brave." Sam chuckled. "But you are a lot more loyal."

"That is not a bad thing!" Dean said, feigning insult.

"I never said it was, jerk." Sam grinned.

"Bitch." Dean replied, fondly ruffling his brother's long hair.

"I can't believe we have potions first thing on the first day." Dean groaned, catching up with Benny and Cas at the bottom of the stairs. "And with the Slytherins to boot."

Cas playfully batted his arm.

"I have a sister and a cousin in Slytherin." he reminded him. "And now you have a brother."

"They ain't all bad." Benny agreed as they reached the door.

"Ready to face Crowley?" Cas asked, but he didn't wait for an answer before opening the door.

They all stepped inside, and glanced around the room. No-one had taken seats, so Dean assumed that they'd be getting forced seating like they did every other year. Professor Crowley just loved to torture them.

"Good morning students." the woman said with a faked smile and a Scottish brogue. "We'll get you sorted into seat's first, then we'll talk O. ."

Cas was lucky in the draw and was seated next to his Slytherin Cousin Balthazar, but Dean supposed Cas wouldn't feel so lucky when Balthazar caught him in a bone crushing hug meant for embarrassment. Benny was sat next to a Slytherin girl who Dean couldn't name, but he supposed at least she was hot which would lighten the torture. Dean felt like he had definitely taken the brunt of the blow, being seated to Fergus Crowley. Dean had never really enjoyed his company. He was the self-professed King of Fifth Year who looked up to people like Alastair Heyerdahl and made his pocket money with skeevy smuggling deals. Dean grudgingly took his seat beside Crowley, soothing himself with the thought that it was at least the professor's son, and that could earn him some favour when it came to the course.

"Passing your O. is not going to be an easy feat." the Professor began to speak once everyone had settled in their respective seats. "And we will have to work hard all year if you want to continue on to your N.E. , because I don't take anything less than an Exceeds Expectations." she paused to ensure that it had sunken in then continued. "So we're going to get straight into the thick of it today with a draught of peace. Be very careful with this, because if done wrong this potion can have disastrous affects. Good luck."

To Dean's annoyance, being Professor Crowley's son didn't earn him and Fergus an automatic pass. Actually, it seemed like Rowena targeted them _more_ than the rest of the class. Dean thought it was perhaps a level of expectation that caused this but later, seeing the glares the Crowley's exchanged, he realised the sad truth that some families just didn't like each other.

He was even more surprised when, at the end of the class, Fergus Crowley turned to him with a grin.

"I can watch over your little brother." he said with a twinkle in his dark eyes. "Keep that whore Ruby far away from him."

Dean stared at him doubtfully. He didn't doubt his claim. The kid had always had a gift for figuring out what someone wanted more than anything, and he always exploited it with promises and gifts, but there was always the catch...

"You don't do anything without payment." he replied.

Sometimes with Crowley, you were left wondering whether the prize or the payment was bigger.

"I don't want much." Crowley replied with one of his charming winks.

"Just my soul?" Dean deadpanned, but he didn't know if he was even joking.

The Brit laughed.

"Not your soul." he assured. "Just some tiny little thing. You don't even need to think about it until much later."

Dean was even more doubtful now. What could he possibly offer Crowley? And why would the Slytherin wait for payment? Still, he'd do anything for his Sammy.

"Fine." he growled.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brothers Adrift

Although Dean hated the professor, and the majority of students he was forced to share class with, he did enjoy potions to an extent and while he was no Ravenclaw, he was decent at the course. The vapour pouring from he and Crowley's potion was more a dark grey than a silver colour, but it wasn't a complete disaster. Dean was just thankful there were no green sparks like the ones coming from Benny's cauldron, or the sulphurous stench that filled the room from several failed batches. He felt pity for Cas in this assignment. The kid was much smarter than him in every way, but Balthazar's overenthusiastic stirring had failed explosively. Quite literally. Cas stood, robes tattered and hair singed, with a terrifying look of both disappointment and anger on his face. Dean made a note to avoid his friend until he had gotten his revenge from Balthazar.

"It doesn't look promising that I'll have a N.E. class." Rowena tutted. "Clean up then leave. You've all done enough damage for the day."

She sent one last pointed look at Castiel and Balthazar, then flourished from the room.

"I hate him!" Cas exploded as soon as they had left the dark potions classroom. "If we weren't related... God, I know Crowley is an assbutt, but at least he has some semblance of intelligence!"

Dean hid his laughter behind a faked cough while Benny didn't even try to hide his smirk. It wasn't often that Cas had a rant, but when he did it was worth listening to. He was the only person Dean knew that could make the word _assbutt_ sound serious.

"Hey, at least you don't have to put up with him two classes in a row." Dean shrugged. "We get to hang out with Bobby, while he goes out to freeze in care of magical creatures."

"I hope he gets eaten by a hippogriff." Cas grumbled, but he still looked happier at the sentiment.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a school favourite in terms of classes, an Dean blamed the teacher. Bobby, while maintaining a professional aura, always tried to make the classes as fun as possible. It was one of the more practical classes, and Dean just loved putting his skills to use.

While in most classes they tended to drift towards the back, Dean and his friends sat on the front row in Defence Against the Dark arts. Professor Singer waited until everyone was comfortable, then began his own speech about the importance of O. .

They spent the first class reading from the textbook they have been given.

"Unlike past exams, your O. have a lot more theory." Professor Singer said to the groans of the class. "And every spell, every way to banish a dark creature would never have been possible without research. It might be boring, but it is necessary."

Despite the seriousness of the exams, Dean and his friends still found themselves unable to concentrate on their curriculum. It was still the first day of school, and they were yet to get over the buzz of being together, and surrounded by nought but magic, after two long months of summer.

"Quiddich tryouts are soon." Benny noted as he highlighted a segment of his textbook. "I think I'm gonna try for Beater again."

"I'm chaser again." Dean smirked. "Well, it's not official. But my _girlfriend_ is the Captain."

"Don't get ahead of yourself brother." Benny chuckled. "She only asked you for a date, and you could still screw up. You playin' this year Cas?"

"I'm more of a sidelines kind of guy." Castiel replied.

"And you're far too clumsy for high flying." Dean teased.

After class, Dean stayed behind for a catch up with his Uncle. He hadn't seen Bobby since the wedding, and that was at the beginning of summer, before they flew off to Romania with their father. He waved Benny and Cas away with the promise to catch up, knowing that Bobby was bound to mention the sorting.

"I bet you're glad that Jo's in Gryffindor." Dean grinned.

Jo Harvelle was Bobby's step daughter and Dean's new cousin, and he was glad at least one of the Winchester descended clan was sorted where they belonged.

"Yeah." Bobby smiled back at him. "I hear Sam's our first Slytherin?"

Dean's "yeah" must have sounded somewhat dejected, since Bobby fixed him with a glare.

"You go easy on that boy." he admonished. "He don't wanna be a Slytherin just as much as Cas don't wanna be a Novak, but sometimes we just gotta deal with the hand we get."

Dean nodded.

"I know." he agreed. "I know it doesn't make Sammy a bad person I just... I wanted him to be with me, ya know?"

"He's growing up Dean, and that means growing apart." Bobby replied sympathetically. "That's not always a bad thing, and he'll always be there, in the end. It might just take a little time."

Dean knew Bobby was right, but his life lesson went straight out the window when he finally made it to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I'm gonna go sit with Crowley at the Slytherin table." his brother muttered in his ear then, seeing the look of betrayal in his brothers eyes added, "I'm gonna be spending the next seven years in that House. I'd best get to know them.

Dean cursed Crowley to Hell and back, and accuse him of ignoring the deal they had made just an hour ago, but then he realised that at least he wasn't with Ruby and counted his blessings.

He didn't even know why he was so wary of Sam being friendly with her, he just had a gut instinct that she was bad news. Dean's instinct had never been wrong before.

 **Sorry guys, there's quite a lot of filler in here and there probably will be for the next few chapters just while I set the theme a bit more. Don't worry, the main story will be coming into it soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


End file.
